Oh, boy
by dontforgetmypenname
Summary: What if the Gorillaz had read some of the fan fics here? Rated T for language. Gorillaz belong to Jamie and Damon. COMPLETE


A/N: Just a little oneshot.

The Gorillaz were all in Noodle's room going through the Internet one night out of boredom on a Friday night. The three men surrounded Noodle who was sitting on her chair typing away staring at the screen.

"2-D san, take your face off the computer screen. Any longer and your eyes would have to be scraped off with Russel's special spatula." 2-D stepped back. Noodle checked the Gorillaz' Myspace looking through comments from fans saying the usual things like, "'Marry me 2-D', 'Murdoc is a hottie' or 'You guys fucking rock!'" and adding hundreds of people as friends.

Murdoc sat on the couch looking at all the criss-crossed lines of Noodle's Asian language, perplexed by each and every individual stroke hung up on her walls. 2-D was smoking a fag hovering over Noodle as she searched "Gorillaz" on the Internet. He spotted something as she was scrolling down the screen. "Hey Noodle, go up a bit. Found something about Gorillaz fan fiction." Noodle nodded and stopped at a headline saying "Gorillaz fan fiction". Curious, Noodle clicked on the link and she found herself at a website called and Russel san, come and take a look at this!" the Japanese girl said pointing at her PC. Murdoc grumbled and walked over to her looking at the bright screen squinting his eyes to read the letters. Russel had followed. Noodle cocked her head to the left and clicked on the link "Cartoons". Searching through the whole list of the many stories, she had finally found Gorillaz and clicked. 2-D's eyes got wide. "Well, would you look at that, now. Over 400 stories about us on here, interesting."

Noodle scrolled down and had noticed that many of the fan fictions had the genre "Romance". The singer skimmed through summaries and found names with a slash in the middle of them.2-D stared blankly. "What's the slash in the middle our names for?"

Murdoc hit his head on the desk. "It means between the two people is romance, you twat!" "Really? Oh. …Oh, jeez…" Murdoc looked at the singer. "What are you chocked up about now?" 2-D pointed to one of the stories with "2-D/Murdoc" in the summary underneath the title. Murdoc turned pale. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! Me and the twat together! WTF!" Russel and Noodle started rolling on the floor laughing until they could feel themselves get headaches.

Murdoc clicked on the story and browsed through the sentences until he stopped at the chapter saying "In the Winne".

2-D stood next to him scrolling down the page until right there, was something they both had dreaded. Murdoc started reading. "The Satanist started crawling his nervous hand up 2-D's shirt and slowly but gracefully took it off over his head breaking the passion full kiss with tongues intertwining."

Both Murdoc and 2-D were shocked. "What the fucking hell IS this shit?" they both shouted at Noodle's PC. Russel burst out laughing like a maniac turning red in the face. Noodle calmed down a bit and went up to her desk making her way through the two Brits wanting to see what had made them so ticked off.

And after prying off the two men off her computer, she started reading the text. "Oh. My. God. This is SO wrong." Noodle scooted back in her chair. 2-D was lying on her bed trying to calm his migraine he just got. Murdoc put his head in his hands sitting down. Russel just kept on laughing until he was about to bust a gut. Noodle went back to the stories and skimmed through disgusted.

"Romance, romance, romance, ah, here's something, comedy! Oh, wait… Never mind. It's comedy and romance." Murdoc got up and stood in back of Noodle his left hand supporting his weight on the desk. "This is a bunch of fucking bullshit, I tell you. This is just fucking WRONG." 2-D got up from his nightmare of a headache and nodded in agreement. " Man, that's disturbing. But I have to agree with some of the reviews these stories have. It is kind of funny. I mean, if you know, just for a laugh."

Murdoc grumbled. "Still is friggin' shit." Noodle just kept on looking not paying attention. "Noodle/2-D, Murdoc/Noodle, 2-D/Murdoc, Russel/Noodle, wow… this is seriously disturbing, man." The bassist took out a fag. "Kids and media these days, I swear." 2-D started laughing. "What are you laughing at, face ache?" "Haha, you sounded like an old man right then and there." "Shaddap!"

And so, it was once again Elmer Fudd with a gun in hand chasing after Bugs Bunny. Wow, poor 2-D, eh?

"Get back here and take it like a man, you twat!" "Murdoc san, stop chasing 2-D with that gun! You've already done enough damage to him already!" "Aw, come on, Muds! It was only a little joke! Don't take it so personally!" "Man, I suggest you stop before I break your squished nose AGAIN!"

Ah, yes. Another chase in Kong including gunshots ringing through the ears of all and a whole pile of broken objects found going on a Friday night. Nothing out of the ordinary, eh?

I've always wanted to do something like this. Don't hurt me! No flames please. Only my 2nd fan fic.


End file.
